<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cuddles Beat Candy Crush by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867773">Cuddles Beat Candy Crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets'>fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Other, hair petting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale is distracted, and that’s fine. Crowley can entertain himself. But then it turns out that Aziraphale can be distracted and <i>also</i> hug Crowley, and that’s even better.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hugtober 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cuddles Beat Candy Crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the one I had the idea for yesterday and ended up writing something else. Today, though, I wrote it! And slipped in some hair petting because I’m me and it’s soft and sweet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Crowley pulled up in front of the bookshop and got out, sauntering up to and through the locked door with the ease of one who is quite sure that locks in general — and this lock in particular — are not meant to apply to him. Once inside, he made a beeline for the sofa. His day so far had been busy, and he could do with a good flop.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Delightfully, Aziraphale was already there, seated at one end, nose planted firmly in a book. He didn’t look up as Crowley approached, so Crowley paused to watch his friend for a moment. Aziraphale couldn’t accuse him of looking “soppy” or suchlike if he didn’t see Crowley, after all. Crowley was perfectly aware of what his face did when he was watching Aziraphale. He didn’t need it to be said out </span>
  <em>
    <span>loud.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale continued to not move. Very distracted today, then. That was fine. Crowley took four steps and made a controlled fall onto the sofa, shuffling down into the cushions and pulling out his phone. He could play Candy Crush and see how loud he could make the sound without rousing Aziraphale to make him turn it down. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he even got into the app, though, there was a tap on his shoulder, followed by a gentle tug. He looked up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale hadn’t moved his eyes from his book, and, to Crowley’s practiced eye, was still apparently quite engrossed. His hand didn’t move off of Crowley’s shoulder, though, and he had </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> pulled. All right then.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley scooted closer, leaning against Aziraphale’s side and pulling his feet up on the sofa to curl beside him. Aziraphale’s arm came back in, winding around Crowley and pressing them gently together. Crowley smiled and clicked his phone back on. Maybe he’d keep the sound down after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d only gotten a few rounds in when Aziraphale absently brought his hand up to run through Crowley’s hair. Crowley’s fingers slowed on the phone screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale did it again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Crowley decided maybe he didn’t need to play Candy Crush after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a minute he gave up entirely and let his eyes close, nestling his head further into Aziraphale’s shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale turned a page, still methodically smoothing his fingers through Crowley’s hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another page turned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Another.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was, apparently, just what Crowley had wanted after all.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m still open to any prompts/thoughts/ideas any of you might have for this series! Hope you’re enjoying. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>